The purpose of this project is to examine data from the State of Minnesota Employee Health Benefits Plan and other Twin Cities employers to determine: a. the effect of out-of-pocket premiums on the consumer's choice of health plan, and b. the effect of a level-dollar employer contribution to premiums on the level and rate of growth in premiums for health plans offered by an employer. The project uses time series data from a sample of Twin Cities employers.